


Key to your heart

by MasterOfHelios



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anger Management, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Session, Yaoi, anger issues, ereri, psychiatrist and client
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfHelios/pseuds/MasterOfHelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a reformed member of society, working now as a psychiatrist for delinquents who need sessions. His life takes a turn however when one day Eren Jaeger sits in his couch and makes him relive his past. And makes him remember a promise he had long forgotten. (Alternate Universe SnK.  modern time. past life memories)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : This kid...

He never knew why he waited. Why he kept coming here.  
He was better off just staying in his run down apartment, cleaning his shelves or just taking on another job for money. Maybe even kicking a random guy's ass. But no...  
Instead he kept coming back to this park, this very sidewalk and this dirt patch next to the kids playground. He never knew why he always felt like he was waiting for someone here. For something to happen...  
And then whenever he was in his own thoughts this...this...  
This kid.  
His eye twitched as the same kid from yesterday stood before him. Big green eyes glancing at him while his hands held that ridiculous pink plush animal. He even had given the shit a name. What was it? Heichu? Heico? He didn't remember. What he did remember is that some guys tried using the kid to get to him yesterday after he left the park. This kid was getting too close to his business and it was bad, very bad indeed. The guy's almost thought the boy was family of his and tried getting their hands on the kid after he had left the park. He spotted them however and gave them a good knock against the face and rectum. Getting his own set of bruises in return.

His name was Levi. Or "The Corporal" as nicknamed on the streets, he was a downright punk, and he knew it. Scum of society if you may.  
He lived of other peoples pain and regret and created more in his wake. And even though he knew this wasn't his path, he still walked it like a pro. No one was near as good as him when it came into laying a smack-down or a good gunfight. And that's why he was payed so well.  
His long leather jacket billowed in the wind while this small twerp just blocked his path. He had the ability to kick him against the dirt and go further on the dirt path yet he never did. Something always stopped him. Was it because his mother and sister where close by? He had told him about that the first time they had met. And even that was a weird meeting to begin with. The boy just started talking to him and Levi just couldn't fathom why out of all people, the kid talked to HIM. Why not a fellow brat? why not just his sister. No.  
It had to be the toughest looking guy coming around the park.

The boy pointed at Levi's face, rather his cheek where a nasty blue and purple hue was formed. His tiny voice calling out. And Levi never really understood why but the voice always sounded calming to him. Yet with a hint of adventure.  
"what happened to your face sir?" Hnn he couldn't tell him exactly why. That would be idiotic action to undertake. he would have to come up with something more child friendly for the tiny twerp. "I fell and I got hit in the face..." His voice as unfeeling and tired as always. Maybe he should get more sleep. Yeah that sounded good if his boss didn't keep ringing him up in the middle of night with jobs for him to partake in.  
The boy just looked genuinely concerned. The older man already cringing on the inside. When was the last time someone was genuinely concerned about him? When was the last time someone actually was interested in his life?  
Too long... too fucking long.  
"that isn't good mister! you should be more careful!" His face looked so funny. Like he was determined to protect him next time this would happen. That amused Levi greatly.  
Maybe that's why he at least granted the kid an answer to his questions.

"oii brat.... why do you keep talking to me?... can't you just hang around fellow kids and play? I am not a person you want to be acquainted with..." The boy just shrugged and a smile came on his face. Fuck that smile. It warmed him to the core and he could swear he felt his own facial expression grow less strained and his frown lessen. "because I always play here and I see you here every day. And mister is always alone so i want to be misters friend! and when I grow up I can be your best friend and hang out!"  
Don't smile Levi, smiling is for dopes don't do it shit. But this kid did manage to pull up one of his mouth corners by his fucking answer. Those words where so childishly dense and innocent. It should have made Levi sick in his stomach yet it made him feel almost, how do you say? cared about. Fucking kids.  
"I come here often because I am waiting for someone.....you don't want to be my friend, brat... now go to your mom before you get into trouble by hanging around me too much..." The kid just tugged at Levi's coat and motioned him to squat down. Why Levi did just that he didn't know, he should have just kept walking he told himself. Just ignore the kid, it's not that hard. Yet when the kid grabbed his hand and placed something cold in it he blinked his eyes and looked down.  
In his nimble hand was a key. a golden key as the light of the sun got reflected on it.  
"what's this?" The boy smiled and spoke with so much enthusiasm it almost affected Levi in the process. "this key is my good luck charm. It keeps you safe and protects you." How idiotic, a charm that protects you. This was even more hilarious than those ghost hunter series you see on the TV.  
"I see... why are you giving me this?" Levi's eyebrow rose as he glanced at the boy's face. The leaves blew from the trees and for a moment he felt something extremely weird, yet so familiar as the boy grinned. "that way when i grow up i'll be here for mister and we can be friends!"  
Damn that kid.  
"fine... when you are older... let's be friends" He held out his hand for the boy to shake, yet the kid laced his pinkie finger with his instead, the grin still on his face. "yes!! a promise!"  
That did make Levi smile.  
Damn that kid.  
He stood up and started walking again, not to ensue more attention from everyone there. It's weird for a kid to talk to a shabby teenager right? The smaller one called out to him again.  
"see you tomorrow!!!" The man smiled softly yet didn't turn around. "yeah.. tomorrow"

This went on for a while, They met, they talked and He even got to play with the small boy. Pushing him on a swingset and playing hide and seek. He called himself a fool for doing this. To play with a child as a teen was just downright creepy. He wasn't even related to the kid.  
but...  
It made him laugh on more than one occasion. This kid was showing him a light in his life he didn't know before and... he didn't hate it.

One day however...  
One cold... cold winter day.  
The kid was not there...

Levi actually stopped at the playground, his own self actually shaken by this. The kid was not there. No one stopped his walk, no one called out to him with a cheerful "mister!" ...  
It was almost... creepy.  
He waited for once, sitting at the bench. yet when it took too long and the sun was setting he went back home. This day was strange, it was out of order.  
Maybe the kid was sick and his mother refused to let him go out. Yeah that could be it.  
The next day was the same...  
and the day after.  
The whole week went by like this. And at the end... Levi knew that they weren't coming back.  
What did he expect? It was a kid. kids change.  
He probably got bored and went on to another pastime. He shouldn't be this affected because a kid decided to get out of his life while he could, he even warned the kid to do just that because he was as bad as an influence as an old man drinking alcohol and smoking pot. He told himself that.. yet, his fingers grasped the golden key in his jacket's pocket painfully, his knuckles white.  
Damn that kid...

That night Levi had gotten in the biggest fight of his life. Lying on the concrete with numerous members of his alliance and the opposing ones. Most not dead but groaning in pain and the blood, fuck, the blood was everywhere. He tried getting up, balling his fists and then it dawned on him, as his fingers gripped something warm and solid. His grey blue eyes shifted and fell upon the golden key in his hands, it smudged with blood.  
For the first time in years he felt tears started to fall from his face as he kept his eyes on the key.  
"damn you brat.... I promised... and I will keep it"

Levi got admitted to the hospital. There he had a choice. Reform and take up an honorable job to help society. Or end up in jail.  
The choice was quickly made.  
Thanks to a former friend, he had gotten a scholarship for psychiatry,to help delinquents like himself later on. That way he could use his former knowledge of being like them and reform them in more handleable members of society. This was still something he needed to grow accustomed to. yet it worked well enough and the court was pleased by his turn around. So after a few years they got off his back and he was granted his own establishment, as long as he kept his business open for other cases that came his way. Mainly schools and detention centers.  
He was fine with this.  
It was a decent life....

but then...  
this KID.....

His gray eyes scanned the boy in front of him. Needless to say he expected nothing less and definitely nothing more as the kid started fidgeting his hands and look to the floor, desk, books. Anything really as long as it wasn't him.  
What a kid.  
Then again most that get sent his way where kids, juveniles and frankly downright brats of the society. It's like they branded him as some sort of babysitter.  
Oh he hated that with a passion, but right now this kid needed some talking too and he was very sure that seeming he was in this particular chair, this room... that he, as his psychiatrist was needed to do it instead of his parents and relatives. Most likely cause they did a shitty job in listening in the first place. Well that isn't something new.  
Well let's get this show on the road then.

"can't you just write that there's nothing wrong with me and let me go home?...would save us a lot of trouble."

Oh. So the boy had a set of vocals in him. Nice touch indeed. Yet the way he started was not the deal, it was not how things went and surely he would have the smarts to know that at least.

"you got sent here because of, let me quote what they stated. Anger issues, violent behavior, getting into fights regularly...And you say nothings wrong with you? Kid don't try to fool me, I have had dogs that are more believable than you are."

The boy's eyes shot up to his and, the older man had to admit. Those where some stunning green eyes. Yet they showed too much of what the kid was feeling to know he was definitely thinking of more shit than he let on.

The boy's name was Eren Jaeger. And according to his files he has been more of a fighter than a school brat. Every day he had some sort of fight, whether it would be verbal or physical. This would be considered dangerous to society and the school, along with the boy's parents agreed to send him in therapy. Which would have been great but weren't parents supposed to talk to the kid firstly? hear his side of the story before they send him to the last fucking help button? He could complain more about that yet he chose not too. For right now the kid stared at him like he was a final boss in a video game, and he was ready to pounce him with all of his button bashing anger glory.

"I am fine. nothing is wrong with me..."

yeah that's what they all say. This was going to be a long session.


	2. Chapter 1: The Psychiatrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Eren's side of the story.   
> And where he meets Levi for the first time.

One mistake.

That's all it took, just one mistake. One bloody fucking, oops i did it again so sue me, mistake.  
If he didn't get that black eye, things would have been different already but no, no they just had to go for his face. He didn't even get why they always picked on him out of all people. Was it because he yelled so much? Because he was easily angered? well fuck them all. At least he managed to punch their faces in. Those faces that dared call him a worthless piece of shit, a disgrace to his family. His family was all he had. Even though they where part of the problem.  
Everything in his life was just perfect, his family was perfect, his sister was perfect, his grades where fine. The only thing that was not perfect for him where his dreams.  
His dreams from hell.

They always revolved around him, and giants. He had no other words for them as sickening creatures with distorted faces and smiles. While blood flooded over the streets and walls. The smell would be sickening, and the screams even more as the sky would be dark and the rain would fall, yet unable to wash away the muck of blood. It always stayed, always. He would run, and whenever he did he felt an undeniable desire to kill them. To kill them all. The worst ones where when he dreamed his mother being eaten by them, and unable to stop them from doing so. The dreams always left him waking up in tears, screams or plain anger. Making his days hard to deal with.

Everyone seemed against him, they all thought he was weird, he could feel it in their stares, in their actions towards him. He felt like they could see him as a monster. So he would give them a monster whenever they went too far. And he figured that throwing stuff like benches and kicking people's asses was a good way in dealing with this. Which resulted in fights more than a solution. He knew it was bad and that his family was definitely disappointed in him. He could see it in his sister's eyes, feel it in his mother's words. The only thing he was used to was his father's absence. He was often not there than anything. He never blamed him though, his father was a doctor and was needed a lot in town. He was quite famous and people relied on him for his help and contribution. Unlike him. the black sheep of the family.  
That's exactly what he had become. How did that even happen? He had forgotten.  
He wasn't always like this but he just didn't remember at all. Was there even a time where he was normal?  
His anger had gotten him into a lot of problems already and he should have not been surprised that one day his parents where at school, along with his sister. The principle getting him out of class with an announcement over the intercom. yes very subtle. 

That taking him to where he was right now. Either this or juvenile court so the choice was quickly made.

His mother was telling him all kinds of stuff in the car. Why he never talked to her about it. Mom you never asked or listened. Mikasa, his sister, just sat there in silence. Of course she wouldn't say anything. It was not her place too even though she had helped him in fights before. She was adopted and always felt like she had to be better so they wouldn't get rid of her. In ways Mikasa was even more screwed up than Eren was but he never mentioned a word about that. He was one of the reasons why Mikasa tried so hard. She always held his words high. If he told her all this than she would surely break.  
they just dropped him off on the address and went on their way, his mother not even granting him a second glance. She must have really been mad at him. After all he was hiding his former bruises all this time and actually managed to not let the school inform his family about what he did daily. And thanks to his friend Armin's help most of the fights where disbanded before a teacher would show up. He really owed Armin a lot to be honest and he was sure that once this was all over he would treat the boy to some ice cream.

And that takes us to where he was right now. Waiting outside the doors of this building enclosed by two others in the middle of town. The writing on the bras plate outside catching his interest. Levi Rivaille. Was his psychiatrist French? Well what kind of stock up bastard was he supposed to expect to open the door. All kinds of stereotypical French guys entered his mind.  
All of these where blown out into the fresh fall wind as his eyes landed on a rather handsome, yet smaller individual once the door was opened. His first thought was that the psychiatrist was out for a moment and his son had opened the door yet then it dawned on him that this person was his psychiatrist and he couldn't help the small opening of his mouth to show his astonishment. the man's piercing blue gray eyes narrowing as they landed on him, and he was clearly not amused. Stepping out of the way he granted Eren to walk past him into the hallway as it led to a door, probably the session room he guessed. And he was right.  
The smaller of the two strode in after him and closed the door, motioning for him to sit in the couch opposite a business chair. And Eren did as such, just knowing that if he didn't more trouble would surely arise and the man looked like he could be more danger than he first let on. Eren quickly learned that the ones you first take as weak where the ones who where the most strong in the long run. And this guy felt like he was a genuine threat to him. He sat down slowly and awkwardly while the other walked around a bit, and got out some files along with a small notebook. This was going great, he hasn't even said a word to him and he hasn't mentioned a single syllable in the mean time as well.  
He wanted out, he wanted to go home and just forget about all this. He didn't need therapy he knew what was wrong with him, he didn't need society to reform him into something decent. Why should he care that his parents would be more relieved? their lives where perfect. If he was gone everything would be perfect. His musings stopped when the guy finally sat down in front of him and those eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul. Don't do that you jerk. Eren gulped in tension and that made the older's eyebrow arch. Outside the room the city sounds where coming in through a small opening in the window. Car alarm, a police car coming by. Birds as well. Eren sighed and shifted a bit in his seat. his hands fidgeting. He just couldn't look at the man directly, something was making him feel antsy whenever his eyes met with those steel blue ones and it unnerved him greatly.  
After a while he finally got up the courage to speak up, already coming straight to the point. bluntness was his forte and his curse in many ways.

""can't you just write that there's nothing wrong with me and let me go home?...would save us a lot of trouble."

The man set down his pencil and sighed. When that voice came out though Eren was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia, and for a moment the room seemed to be basked in a set of warmer colors, it making him frown lightly. It almost seemed like he was at ease for just a small moment in time. It died down quickly yet a small shimmer remained hanging in the room. All from a man's voice? His mind was telling him to get a grip.

"you got sent here because of, let me quote what they stated. anger issues, violent behavior, getting into fights regularly...And you say nothings wrong with you? Kid don't try to fool me i have had dogs that are more believable than you are."

Oh That. yes all of that did make him feel quite aware of the whole present situation again. This man wasn't here to play though. the tone cold and yet hinted with nonchalance and laziness? He wasn't too sure. His eyes now shot up to the older male's ones. And he had to take in a breath. this man wasn't here to just listen to him he was here to reform him. he kept telling himself that. He couldn't let anyone in, they wouldn't understand, he wouldn't understand, his parents wouldn't, his sister doesn't, not even Armin does. So why would this man be an exception? he tried keeping his anger at bay once he felt it growing, yet when he spoke he could feel it in his words and it made him cringe inwardly. shit he probably heard that.

"i am fine. nothing is wrong with me..."

And yes he was right, the man did hear it. That knowing shimmer in his eyes was all it took to let Eren know...

This was going to be a long session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is even less words than the first...   
> i really need to stop that but i guess once the sessions will start they will fill up quite some pages...  
> at least i hope...

**Author's Note:**

> ill leave this note field here for more intake, thanks and also further information regarding the story.  
> ... we will just see where this goes~


End file.
